Melting a Heart of Ice
by Angel of Happiness and Hope
Summary: InuKag. Kagome has never let anyone close in for reasons she won't tell. What happens when she meets Inuyasha. Will she let him in or will she hide herself of him too? 2nd chap up!
1. Meeting you

Hey!!!! I hope this will be another sucess!!!!!! you better review!!! Grr................... Anyway I hope you like!

**I Don't Own Inuyasha except any of my characters!!!!**

**  
Chapter 1**

**Alone**

Kagome's alarm clock started to buzz off. "uhh.... stupid alarm clock" Kagome grumbled as she threw her alarm clock on the otherside of the room. One of her servents walked up to her and pulled open the curtains to let the radiant sun shine in Kagome's room. Kagome grumbled a few words, but soon got up and get in the shower. After her usual 20 min. shower she went and took a towel and wrapped it under her armpits. She then walked to her closet and picked out a red happy bunny shirt that said 'cute but evil' with a cute black bunny with fangs and claws. Then she picked out some black hipp huggers. Then she put eight chains on. She then picked out her favorite spike necklace that really hurt. Then she put on her fishnet armwarmers. She put on her wicca necklace and her army necklace that was engraved with her name in it.

She put on black jeweled bracelets, black metal wristbands, and three spike bracelets. She grabbed her C.D. player and her CD case. She looked in the mirror and saw a normal goth/punk girl with black hair and red highlights at the tips. She put her hair in a pony and her red highlights strarted to show. She walked to the elevator on her floor and pushed the button to the first floor. As she was on her way down the elevator stopped at the second floor. As the doors opened her younger brother Souta came through and joined Kagome. Kagome looked at Souta. He was wearing a blue-and-white striped shirt and a pair of expensive jeans that where totally ruined. "Mom's going to kill you for getting those dirty" Kagome said as Souta looked down at his jeans. "So what I'll just tell her I was playing soccer with my friends" Souta said. "Whatever" Kagome said as she walk out of the elevator doors towards the kitchen.

"Hey" Kagome said as she grabbed her miny Black bookpack. "Hey" Her mom said as she took out some cookies. "Mom you know thats what the maides are for" Kagome said stuffing her CD player and CD case in her mini black bookpack. "Do you ever do your homework?" "No... why bother when you can just ask a geek for the homework! Or you can just skip class" Kagome walking to the dunkin donuts. She picked out her favorite (and mine) donut. A glazed donut with chocolate icing on top and skull and cross bone sprinkles!!!! (isn't that so good) "Ohh... by the way Souta messed up his NEW expensive jeans" Kagome said walking toward her brother. "SOUTA!!!!!!! Those cost over two hundred dollars!" "I'm sorry mom!!" "It's ok. We'll have to get you some more jeans" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Ohh... Kagome I just got a call from Shikon High and They excepted you!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Thats only becasue you made up all that stuff!!!" Kagome yelled. "Anyway you have to be at school at 8:00 am" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome looked down at her happy bunny watch. 'Only ten min. to get to school!!!!!! Thanks MOM!!!!!!!!' She thought before running towards the garage. She picked up the keys for the Lamborgini (sp). She forgot what color it was cause lately shes been driving the 2006 Black Hummer, fully loaded.

When she got to the Lamborgini she saw a Black Lamborgini with blood Red flames coming up the sides. When she got in the car she saw a an automatic driving systems. She could choose if she wanted to drive or you could say your destination and it will drive for you. She look in the back seat and saw six two foot monitors. Three in the ceiling and two in the back of the drivers and passengers seat. And the last one was in a costmized mini seat in front of the middle seat. And she found a three foot monitor replacing the cassete player. Two in the thing that pulls down to block the sun. There was three Xboxs and the back seat. The door went up (like in i,Robot). She looked at her watch and saw only three min. till school started. 'God I have to learn some stuff so I can burn it down to the ground' She thought evily. She checked to make sure that she had her purse. Her purse consisted of an army knife, her wallet holding more then half a million dollars in it, her license for her gun (at home), Her flip cell with red flames coming up the side. She turned on the car and drove off.

When she got there kids where looking at her. 'God they've never seen a gothic or a punk' She thought getting out of her 2006 black Lamborgini. Suddenly all the boys started to run up to her. "Can I have her autograph?" one boy asked. "NO!! I asked her first!" another said. 'God how could they find me?' She thought. "I'm sorry why do you all want my autograph?" She said coldly. "Because your the most prettiest girl we've ever seen" all the boys said in unision. "Look! Get the heck away from me!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. Kagome just walked through the guys and walked towards a huge oak tree. She used her martial arts and jumped up in the tree more than twenty feet up. She watched all the boys look around for her.

When they all disappeared she jumped down and ran with quick speed to the office. When she got there she went up to the counter. "Name?" "Kagome Higurashi" "Ok" The receptionist gave Kagome her schedule. When Kagome walked outside of the office she ripped the schedule up and threw it up in the air. "Why did they give me it?" Then the punk girl walked up to her. "Hi. You must be new here!!!!" the girl said. "yea. Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Sorry!! I'm Sango!" "Hey! I'm Kagome Higurashi" She said. "The Kagome Higurashi!!!! Your dad owns Higurashi corps. He's the richest guy alive!!!!" Sango said.

"Shhh!!!! You'll blow my cover!!! Yes my father is Inomuyito Higurashi!" (i don't know her dad's name) "You should meet my friends" "Sure. I got notin better to do" Kagome said walking up to a group of punks. One guy had his hair up in a small pony. He was wearing a shirt that said 'If you wanna see me with my shirt off come with me'. He was wearing black baggy pants with two chains. 'Wannabe' She thought when she saw the hottest guy ever. She didn't stare. He was wearing a black shirt with blood writing that said 'It's ok you can say it. I know I'm sexy'. He was wearing Black baggy pants with seven chains on it. 'What a sexy guy. Where the heck did that come from!' "Inuyasha this is Kagome. Kagome this is Inuyasha" "Hey" Inuyasha said. "Hey" Kagome said in reply. Inuyasha saw her necklace. "So. Your Wicca?" Inuyasha said.

"Yea. My friend got me into it except she was murdered because of me" Kagome said looking up. At this moment he looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. "Why did she die because of you?" He inquired. "Because my father is the Famous Inomuyito Higurashi. Naraku went to her house and asked her where I lived. I used to live in the states by the way. She refused and was murdered. Then he found out where I lived and almost killed me. I was in the hospital for three years in a coma" When Kagome was done Inuyasha looked in her eyes and saw her sadness, anger, loneiless (sp), depression, wanting to die, suicide. He was surprised to see these things in her eyes. "Well I got to go to Chorus. Bye-Bye" Kagome said as she jumped up in the tree and jumped on the roof.

**Chorus**

When Kagome get to the class she looked around and saw no one was there. She grabbed a seat. Suddenly Inuyasha some how got a way in. He just wanted to hear her sing. (in this fic the song is Kags own made up song)

**Kagome: **_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up to so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no ones there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

**Inu. POV**

'Is this how she feels?' Inuyasha thought. He stared at her perfect face. 'She has a perfect voice. She would be awesome for a lead singer. Wait I smell something salty' He thought before looking at her. The sun was at a perfect angle. Her saw her face with what seemed like stream crystal down her gentle face. 'She's an Angel. Wait where did that come from?' he thought continuing to listen.

**Kag. POV.**

**I was crying because this is all about my life.**

**Normal POV.**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are sick of everyone around?_

_With thier big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

_No you don't know whats its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what_

_You wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life..............._

Kagome was sobbing now. 'This is my life. If anyone ever heard this song they would be scared or be sorry for me' she thought before she dropped the mic. (like eminem does in 'Like Toy Soldiers'. That was awesome.) "I'm done" she said before pulling her army knife out. Inuyasha saw this. He got out from his hiding. Kagome put it near her wrist. Inuyasha grabbed the knife from her hand. "What the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "You heard the song! You should know!!!! I don't like my life!" Kagome yelled. "How could you not like your life! Your dad is the richest guy alive!!" Inuyasha said. "I know!!!! Paparatzi's (sp), Camera's going off, maids, butlers, and all that money!!!!!! It drive me crazy!!! I have to be perfect all the time moving to countries every three years!!!! Or every year!!!! All I want is to be is normal except I can never be normal!! I've been on the covers of thirty magazines!!!!!! My life is not perfect!!" Kagome said sobbing.

Inuyasha never liked to see a girl cry. For some reason it made him sad. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Kagome was too startled to do anything. A deep crimson came on Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks. 'Why is he making me blush?' Kagome thought. 'Why is she making me blush?' Inuyasha thought. Suddenly Miroku and Sango busted throught the door. Inuyasha and Kagome departed quickly. "There's six new students!!!!!!!! Three girls and Three boys" Sango said. "Oh... I forgot there is three gothes, one punk, and two gansters"

**At Homeroom**

"Ok class we have seven new students!!!!!" The teacher said pointing to the seven students came in. (Kagome is a new student) "Please tell a little about yourselves" The teacher said. "Hey. I'm Kagome and I will hurt if you get in my way" Kagome said before taking a seat next to Inuyasha. "Hey. I'm Kory. I'm not a person you want to mess with. You don't want to mess with Me, Lana, or Kais. If you want proof that I will hurt you asked Kouga" Everyone looked at Kouga and he had two black eyes and a broken leg. "Oh... My god! Kouga are you ok?" The teacher said running up to the top of the class. Kory just walked up to the darkest corner of the room and sat down. "Hey. I'm Lana and like Kory said I will hurt you. We have our own gang that consists of over one thousand people" Lana said. She followed Kory in her steps and got a chair in the corner. "Hey. I'm Kais and also like Kory said you don't want to mess with us" Kais said before sitting with Kory and Lana. Kagome and Inuyasha got up from there seats and joined Kory, Lana, and Kais.

When they got there they found that there was a barrier surrounding them. Inuyasha and Kagome got through. "Welcome to our sacred place. My Miko powers can preject a digital me and others who are my friends and take notes, do tests and everything else. "Cool" Kagome said. "Can you do it for me?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. it's already up." Kais said. "Hey. Wanna play Xbox or PS2?" Kory asked. "Xbox!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unision. "Okay" Kory said turning on the Xbox.

**Hey sorry got to discontinue!!!!!!**

**Kory: Olivia (me)**

**Lana: Laura (friends)**

**Kais: Angelica (friends)**

**R&R!!!!**


	2. Profile's and Story

**Me: **I will thank the reviewer's after the chapter is over. Anyway tell me if you find this interesting. And I have some awesome guest's! Okay give a big round of applause for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and… Charlie from Lost?

**Lana: start's to choke** Ohhhh… my god! I can't believe you invited Charlie! **Run's up to Charlie and start's kissing him**

**Me:** Okay… **start's to back away inch-by-inch** Anyway Kais you can have Miroku!

**Kais:** Sure why not? He's hot! **Runs up to miroku**

**Miroku:** Will have the honor of bearing my children?

**Kais:** Sure! Why not?

**Me:** Let's invite Kagome!

**Inuyasha**: Sure! Why not?

**Kagome walks in and see's everyone kissing**

**Kagome**: Okay… A little too young to see this! **shield's eyes**

**Me:** Ehh…… Why not?

**Walk's up to Sesshomaru and give's him a peck on the cheek**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Kory, Lana, Kais, Lade, Devin, and Eric.**

Chapter 2   
Profile's and a little of the story. 

Profile's:

Kory

Hair: Black with blue and red highlight's

Eye's: a blue-grayish. Change's with her attitude.

Race: half Wolf Demon and half Miko

Family: A Miko mother and Demon father, brother, and adoptive sister Lana. Kais like almost live's there. She spends time with them everyday. Has her own floor to herself. Adopting her on her birthday.

House: A palace that is bigger than the Taj Mahal

Attitude: Can vary. Do not piss cause she will release her demon side and attack. 1 out of 10 people she has attacked have survived. Not a good reading.

Likes: Bow and Arrow, Sword, Martial Art's, and can use a gun expertly. She goes with Lana and Kais to their concerts. She like's Lana's and Kais music. Concerts!

Dislikes: Someone who can't use a weapon properly, and anyone who look's at her the wrong way will suffer.

Fave Happy Bunny saying's: "Cute but Evil" and "I know how you feel. I just don't care"

Car's: A Harley, Hummer, Lamborgini Murcielago, Saleen S7, Porsche GT2, Aston Martin Vanquish, Bentley Azure Convertible Mulliner and Skateboard.

Lana

Hair: Black with natural highlights

Eye's: green-blueish

Race: a half wolf demon and half panther demon. Can't control her powers.

Family: Her father, stepmother, half-sister Kory, Brother Souta, and almost Kais.

House: Same as Kory.

Attitude: Doesn't care about what happens. Very loose. If someone's in trouble she'll be the one trying to save them.

Likes: Her friends, Kory, Kais and her are very close. Rock music, Godsmack, concerts, and ignoring people.

Dislikes: About same thing as Kory.

Fave Happy Bunny saying: "I love everyone except you pinheads" and "It's all about me. Deal with it"

Cars: Skateboard, Viper, a Harley, Lamborgini and BMW.

Kais

Hair: Perfectly straight hair. Black with gold trims.

Eyes: A brown-greenish.

Race: Miko

Family: Kory and Lana's parents care for her more than her own parents.

House: A mansion.

Attitude: If anyone messes with her will get hurt. BEWARE!

Likes: Her friends, practicing her Miko powers, rap music, concerts

Dislikes: perky people, preps, cheerleaders, and creepy people.

Fave happy bunny sayings: "Bite me" and "I wish you stupid people would shut up"

Cars: Skateboard, Ferrari 575M Maranello, and Jaguar XKR 100 Coupe.

Story:

"Wanna watch the new kids make a fool of themselves?" Lana asked. "Yea!" Inuyasha said. "That would totally scar them!" Inuyasha continued. "Kais?" Kory asked. "Yes?" "Can you trip the new kids?" Kory asked. "Only if you get me that new 50 cent CD?" Kais said. "Fine! As long as you do it," Kory pleaded. "Okay. Watch and have fun. And do you think our clones should help them up when they fall?" Kais asked. "Yea. And trip them close to us. K?" Lana said. "Sure. Here they come now," Kais said. When they were almost there Kais used her Miko powers and tripped them. SPLAT! They did a complete face plant into the carpet. Suddenly the clones went to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Yea. We're fine. You don't have to help us!" Eric said. "Fine we won't" Kory said. Then they dropped them and walked away. 'Eric is such a jerk!' Kory thought. "Mrs. Yomuchuda?" the Principal said over the intercom. "Yes. What do you want?" Mrs. Yomuchuda asked. "I need to see Kory, Lana, and Kais" "Yes. Here they come" Mrs. Yomuchuda said. "What did we do? We haven't been here for more than an hour and we're already in trouble! This is bull!" Kory said as she walked down the stairs. "Don't worry. The clones will stay here as long as I have my powers" Kais said. "We're going with you" Inuyasha said. "Mrs. Yomuchuda. The girls don't know where the principal's office is. Me and Kagome would like to escort them" Inuyasha said. "Very good thinking Inuyasha. I give you both permission," Mrs. Yomuchuda said.

At the Principal's office 

"I'm happy you're here. We have some very bad news for you. Your has been murdered while in the U.S.A. trying to save a little girl's life. I'm very sorry to tell you this. Your father wants you to get ready to go" The principal said. Suddenly Kory, Kais, and Lana started to cry. Kory got her cell phone out and called her plane service. Kory hung up about ten minutes later. "Kais, Lana, Kagome, and Inuyasha are all coming to my house. We must get ready for the plane will be here in ten minutes" Kory said. The principal was about to reject and then let it pass. "Okay get your stuff ready" That was the last thing they heard as the ran to their classroom.

At Lana and Kory's house 

"I know who murdered your mother" Mr. Taishito said. "Who dad?" Lana asked. "Naraku" "Naraku…….." Kory, Kais and Lana said before fainting.

**Okay review to learn more! What does past do Kais, Kory and Lana have with Naraku? Only a life threating one! So RR to learn more!**


	3. AN: Discontinuation of Story

I would just like to tell you all that if I do not get **ANY** reviews I will discontinue this story. As if now this story will remain discontinued till I get some reviews.

Bibi,

Angel of Darkness and Death


End file.
